The Night Percy Disappeared
by WolfieJackman
Summary: Annabeth is only minutes from seeing Percy again. She's anxious - what if he doesn't even remember her? - and turns to her last memory of him for comfort. Please R&R if you want more. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I pretend to be anywhere near as good a writer as Rick Riordan. I own NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

As she sailed over the skies on the Argo II, Annabeth felt the writhing ball of anxiety grow with in her. She was hours, no, minutes away from seeing Percy. Any one of her fears could come true. _What if he doesn't remember who I am?_ she thought. _Or worse, what if he does remember me and does't want me anymore? What if he has someone else?_

Annabeth tried to ignore the negative thoughts, but to no avail. They were making her feel sick with anxiety, and teamed with the roiling Argo II, it was a deadly combination (Who knew flying boats movement could be so similar to actual boats?).

Desperate for a distraction, Annabeth clung to a memory, her last memory of Percy. It was almost a year old, but it hadn't faded. She still remembered every detail. Annabeth turned to Leo "I'm going to take a quick nap in my room" she told him. He nodded, understanding that she wanted privacy. "I'll wake you when we are about to arrive" He replied, knowing he wouldn't have to wake her.

Annabeth nodded silently and made her way to the private cabin that she had been assigned. She slowly opened the door to the cosy room. She had a desk that took up most of the back half of the room, which was covered in scrolls, compasses and maps. Also, there were books on Ancient Roman mythology (not that she didn't know most of it already) and Roman battle tactics. She had to admit, upon reading the Roman discipline and organization, she was impressed. Being the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Tactic, Annabeth was intrigued by the romans and was certain she could learn useful information from them. That was assuming they did not kill her on sight, which seemed to be another characteristic of the Romans. Next to that was her architecture book. The same one she had brought on her first quest with Percy. She smiled as she remembered his face screwed up in concentration as he tried to read the title.

_Percy._ She looked over at the other half of the room, where a small bed was pushed up against the wall. She looked at the two photos she had brought with her. One was of her with her dad, step-mother and two half brothers. She smiled happily at the camera, finally feeling accepted by his new family. _Her _family.

The second hurt to look at. It had been taken after the battle with Kronos. Nobody looked particularly happy, many people weren't even looking at the camera. Everybody was bloody, bruised and looked like they had been dragged through the dirt (which they probably had.). But the photo took her breath away. Grover stared into the camera sadly, looking as though he had aged ten years. Annabeth herself was sitting up, looking comically concerned for Nico, who was passed out on the floor in an uncomfortable looking position. Connor Stoll was in the corner, admiring an iPhone he stole. While everyone else looked beaten and broken, yet victorious, Percy shone with an inner light. Annabeth wasn't sure if it was because of the Curse of Achilles, or simply because he had always had an inner light, a loyalty to his friends and family that was so powerful it radiated off him. _His fatal flaw._ The part that took her breath away was the look in his eyes. He was standing behind her, to the side, and the expression on his face was intense.

He stared into the camera with a fierce look in his eyes.. she could almost imagine him as a gladiator, fighting for freedom. She saw the passion in his eyes, an expression she'd seen on him one other time..._that night._

__A/N: Who wants more?! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth allowed herself to be drawn into the memory.

_Annabeth was sitting at the desk in her cabin. She looked over at the amount of work she had to pour through with despair. A stack of papers described the God's requests for the rebuilding of Olympus. Hermes wanted his statue opposite his temple, but Aphrodite was offended because then his statue would be too close to her temple, but she refused to have her temple moved. Designing a city was hard when you knew if you made a mistake you'd be burnt to a crisp by a lightening bolt or turned into a berrybush or any number of things by the residents._

_Annabeth sighed. She was just about to sift though Posiedon's requests (Likely the easiest since he was too busy rebuilding his underwater palace to think to much about Olympus) when she heard a knock on her door. _

_Welcoming a distraction, Annabeth shuffled to the door. She opened it slowly, to find the Son of Poseidon himself grinning at her. His sea green eyes were filled with amusement, and his black hair flopped over his forehead._

_Annabeth smiled widely. If anyone could make her feel better, it was Seaweed Brain. "Planning on skipping Capture-The-Flag?" he asked, with a smirk. "Oh Gods, is it time for Capture-The-Flag already?!" Annabeth started to panic. Had she missed out on dinner? This Olympus project was taking over her life and- why was Percy laughing at her?_

_"Percy!" she said indignantly. "I'm sorry Annabeth but you should have seen the look on your face!" He laughed. "Anyway, it's almost dinner time..." Percy started, then paused, before adding "but I did also wonder how you'd feel about going for a swim with me afterwards?". He looked down at the ground, nervousness radiating off him. _

_Annabeth grinned. She enjoyed making him uncomfortable. "Sounds like fun" she winked at him. Percy laughed with relief and leaned in for a kiss. Annabeth waited for him to get close before pushing her body up close to him, and heard his breathing quicken._

_"Percy.." she breathed in his ear, seductively. If she could just reach-_

_Annabeth quickly drew Riptide and pointed it a Percy, who looked bewildered._

_"Ha, now whose face is funny" She taunted him, poking her tounge out at him and laughing to the heavens. _

_Percy scowled, and, while she was distracted, pushed her against the cabin and knocked her hand against the wall, disarming her. _

_He smiled wickedly at her, before kissing her slowly. Annabeth gave in to his touch. She was powerless to him the moment his hands were on her. One hand still held her sword arm, while the other rested behind her neck. Annabeth forced herself to think clearly. She couldn't let him win. Running a hand underneath the back of his shirt, she touched his Achilles heel. Percy shuddered, and stared at her intently. So intently, he didn't notice her other hand drawing her dagger, and she enjoyed the surprise on his face as she quickly tripped him, straddled his waist and held her dagger to his neck, knowing she couldn't injure him. _

_Percy blinked. Annabeth leant down. "I win" she whispered next to his ear. Then Annabeth noticed his expression. He was looking at her so affectionately but underneath that, she could see passion. Suddenly, Annabeth noticed the position she had him in. Her stomach flipped, and she could feel a slightly uncomfortable, but not unpleasant pressure building low in her abdomen. She leant down to kiss Percy._

_Just then Annabeth heard a low growl. Malcolm, her sibling, was standing there. He didn't look happy. Annabeth coughed awkwardly. Percy grinned cockily. "Thank the Gods you're here," he told Malcolm, "She was about to take advantage of me!" Malcolm glared at him, unamused. "You're both late to dinner." _

_"Ok, we're on our way Malcolm" Annabeth said, embarrassed._

_Malcolm didn't move. _

_Sighing, Annabeth got up, giving Percy a look that said "We'll finish this later, Seaweed Brain"._

_Percy gulped. _

Annabeth smiled as she remembered his face. She was about to delve back into a memory of later that same night, when she heard footsteps. Annabeth turned to the wall on her bed. The person walked in, saw Annabeth, sighed and left.

Annabeth cursed them inwardly.

A/N: I am a busy person, and I've got a few ideas for stories. If you want this continued, please review. Otherwise I'm not going to write more if people don't think it's any good. Exams are coming up and I don't have time for stories people don't like. :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth tossed in her bed restlessly.. She was trying to retrieve that memory, but she was so tired... maybe she would take a nap, just until they arrived. After all, it would do her no good if she was half-asleep when she saw Percy.

_Percy's white teeth glinted at her in the moonlight. Now that she had agreed to a midnight 'swim', Percy had his confidence back. They were by the beach. Annabeth spun in a circle, breathing in the fresh salty air, feeling the wet sand in between her toes and listening to the waves crashing against the sand. She tasted the salt on her tongue. The sea and Percy were so closely intwined, she couldn't help loving it. _

_Percy looked at her with adoration. Annabeth grinned widely at him and walked towards him. "Are you going to take the lead this time, Seaweed Brain?" she teased him. Percy looked mock hurt, before grabbing her slim waist in his hands, and lifting her in his arms. He spun her around, and before she knew what was happening, Annabeth found herself spluttering salt water, and freezing. _

_"PERSEUS JACKSON!" she yelled at him. Percy smirked at her, wincing at his full name. "You look a little cold, Wise Girl" He chuckled. Annabeth tried to glare at him but the effect was ruined by her chattering teeth._

_Percy laughed and began to strip off, until he was wearing only his board shorts. Annabeth tried not to stare. He looked good, but she didn't want him getting the satisfaction. Annabeth realized she had failed when Percy raised his eyebrows at her and called "you like what you see?", before winking at her. Oh Gods, she thought, sure her main organs were liquifying, despite the cold._

_"Get over here, Seaweed Brain" she growled at him. Percy obliged. Annabeth shuddered with pleasure as she felt his hands on her. Her breath hitched when she felt one underneath her thigh, the other on the small of her back, as Percy pulled them close together. Annabeth frowned at Percy. "Okay Seaweed Brain, you can dry me off now!" she complained. "But you're so cute when you're mad" Percy countered innocently. _

_Annabeth death stared him. "Oh geez Wise Girl, I'm just joking" Percy said slightly uncomfortably. Annabeth smiled at her victory, appreciating the warmth that slowly flowed through her. Then, remembering how he was holding her, Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes. Suddenly she wondered whether all of the warmth spreading though her was due to her recent drying. Percy seemed to be thinking the same thing as he stared at her, his breath hitching. Annabeth remembered straddling him that afternoon. She smiled at the memory. She had enjoyed being in control. _

_Annabeth smiled mischievously at Percy. "Think you can do your bubble thing on the ocean floor?" she asked him. Percy smirked "Of course, my lady, but I require payment" He wiggled his eyebrows mock suggestively._

_Annabeth laughed loudly, before kissing him playfully. Percy breathed hard "Wow, Wise Girl, if your mother could see you-"_

_Annabeth had clamped her hand over his mouth. "Just get us to the bottom of the ocean" she hissed at him. Percy took the hint. Athena wouldn't be able to watch them at the bottom of the ocean without Poseidon's consent, and Annabeth knew the Sea God approved of their relationship, despite Athena's anger. _

_Percy held Annabeth closer, causing her to blush. He smirked before submerging them both. Annabeth winced as they shot down towards the ocean floor. It was a sensation she still hadn't gotten used to, no matter how many times she experienced it. Percy created an air bubble so that Annabeth could breathe, which she was appreciative of. Annabeth did enjoy breathing. She thought Percy would stop at the sea bed, but then he changed direction. Annabeth allowed herself to be carried by the current. Percy took them to a small underwater cave. Once inside, Annabeth felt the air bubble spread, getting larger and larger, until it filled the entire cave. Percy heated up the remains of the water in the cave, and steam filled the cave, warming Annabeth. She grinned at him. "Percy Jackson, a romantic?" she said incredulously, since it was obvious he had been planning to bring her here. Percy blushed furiously and looked awkward. Annabeth had to laugh. Percy looked embarrassed. Annabeth walked over to him, wanting to reassure him, but before she could, he grabbed her a laid her down beneath him, on the cave floor, which was surprisingly soft._

_Annabeth felt her eyes widen "What are you doing Seaweed Brain?" she questioned breathlessly, hyperaware of his body over hers. "Taking the lead" Percy sniggered before kissing her passionately. Annabeth responded enthusiastically. She could feel his body over hers, and she loved it. Their kissing increased, and Percy moaned as he felt Annabeth open his mouth with her lips and taste him. While Percy was distracted, Annabeth rolled on top of him and broke away, straddling him as she took control. Percy looked at her lustfully. Annabeth's hands trailed their way down his naked chest. Percy exhaled, long and soft, and stared at her. Annabeth looked at him as she leant back in for-_

Annabeth woke to somebody leaning over her, shaking her softly. She opened her eyes sleepily to find a boy with green eyes and black hair leaning over her.

Annabeth did the natural thing. She punched him in the face.

"Gods Annabeth! Thats the hello I get after a year?!" The Boy said, clutching his bleeding nose.

"PERCY?!" Annabeth shouted.

A/N: oh no! Poor Percy! How will Annabeth react?! There's only one way to find out- REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4

"PERCY?!" Annabeth shouted, astonished.

She stared at him, sure she looked like a wild animal, and she drank him in. He looked exactly the same as he had before his disappearance. The only differences Annabeth noticed was that he had gotten slimmer, his puppy fat had reduced, and his muscles had become more prominent. He also had a slight wolfish resemblance, which she assumed he had picked up during his time with Lupa.

It was him. It was really _him. _

Annabeth filled with emotion. She gasped and ran to the boy - Percy - lying sprawled on the floor from her punch. "Oh Gods, Percy, I'm so sorry" she gushed, trying to stem the flow of blood with a towel. Then she realized something. "Percy, you're bleeding" She looked at him uncertainly "You shouldn't be bleeding, you bear the Mark of Achilles". Percy looked at her and shook his head. "When I came here, I walked through The Little Tiber. As I crossed into Roman territory, the Mark of Achilles was washed from me. It's part of Greek mythology, not Roman mythology" Percy briefly explained.

Annabeth stared. She couldn't believe she'd punched him! Percy looked uncomfortable, but for once she wasn't enjoying it.

What are you doing in here?" Annabeth questioned Percy. "Well, Leo said he came to wake you but you looked like you were having a good dream. Annabeth flushed red, wondering what he had seen/heard when he came to wake her and hoped that she hadn't done anything too embarrassing. "How long have we been here?" She asked Percy. "Well it's about 1 in the morning right now, so a while" he smirked. Percy became serious. "I fell asleep waiting for you to wake up but I woke up because you were yelling, I thought you were having a nightmare" he avoided her eyes. She wondered what she'd said. Percy looked at her with sudden conviction "Annabeth I-" She rested two fingers against his lips "shhhhh..." she said softly. Percy complied.

She rested her hand on his cheek, moved down to his collarbone, then traced along his shoulder and arm. Percy shuddered beneath her touch. Then Annabeth did something that she didn't do often.

She started to cry.

Percy looked at her, alarmed by the sudden onslaught of tears. "Annabeth what's wrong?!" he asked.

"N-n-nothing, its j-just I m-missed you so m-much" Annabeth bawled "a-and then I f-finally see y-you and I p-p-punched you in the f-face" Annabeth howled with a new intensity.

Percy gathered her into a hug. "I missed you too, Wise Girl" he murmured into her hair. "And, I've had worse than this before" he added gesturing to his nose. Annabeth sniffed "You had me pretty worried Seaweed Brain" she said indignantly. Percy grinned back "Yeah, pretty sure I'm going to slap Hera, Juno, whoever she is, upside the face when I see her next". Annabeth scowled at the mention of Hera. Then she turned her gaze on Percy, drinking him in.

"Come to bed with me, Percy" she asked, pleading to him with her eyes. Percy knew that there was no implications, he understood that she just needed to be close to him. As much as he needed to be close to her. He nodded.

Annabeth sighed and lead him to her bed. They laid together, silently.

Then Annabeth's eyes widened as she looked at him. Then she started laughing. "Seaweed Brain, is that a Toga you're wearing?!"

Percy groaned in embarrassment. She would never let him forget this.

A/N: Aw! Our favorite demigod couple are together again! Yay! What happens now? Well you guys tell me. This was destined to be more of a reunion story, and I have another Percy/Annabeth story forming in my mind, but if you want me to continue with this one then REVEIW AND TELL ME!

Tell me what you want, whatcha really really want!

Seriously, though, tell me!


End file.
